


Wind Sweeps You Off Your Feet: Where Do We Go From Here

by JJBashir



Series: Wind Sweeps You Off Your Feet [4]
Category: WWE/F, World Championship Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJBashir/pseuds/JJBashir
Summary: Three points of view all lead to the same question





	

**Josie:**

The unthinkable happened.

 

I told Shane I loved him.

 

I couldn't help it. I was caught up in the moment, and I blurted it out. Not that I didn't mean it. I did. I DO love Shane.

 

But I hurt Chris in the process. He doesn't say anything, but I can see the hurt in his eyes, as he thinks I'm pulling away from him, preparing myself for a life with Shane. A life without Monday Night Movie nights. A life without weekends at Six Flags.

Doesn't he know I can't live without him EITHER? That I spend nights awake trying to decide what's best for me...for my heart?

Shane is everything I thought I wanted. He's gentle and genteel. He's funny and humorous. He's romantic and sensual. But the idea of 'everything I ever wanted' got completely knocked on its rear when I met Chris. I have FUN with Chris. I LAUGH with Chris. I come out of myself with Chris.

I'm so confused. My heart is divided. I love Shane and Chris so equally and I can't even tell Chris WHY this is so hard for me. I couldn't take that rejection, I can't bear the thought of the day when he has to very gently tell me he doesn't feel the same way for me as I feel for him. He LOVES me...but he's not IN love with me.

There are two paths before me, and the fog is so thick, I can't see either one clearly.

 

Where on earth do I go from here?

 

**Shane:**

It's been a little strange, consciously knowing I have a rival for Josie's affections. Stranger still, he doesn't really DO anything all that different. Chris is Chris is Chris. Same wisecracking funny guy.

Me and Josie on the other hand...that's turned into a charged situation.

It's strange, in our office. I had the wall between my office and hers knocked down a couple of weeks ago. I hated screaming from behind a wall, and I wanted the excuse of staring at her all day long. It's been harder to put me and Mom's plan for restructuring the board in place with Josie right there, but I manage.

The hardest thing has been trying to figure out WHAT our relationship is now. I though Josie was kidding, being so nervous about the whole boss-employee thing. She was right...I want to stand with my arm around her, but I can't because it's not proper on work time. When we're not at work we end up talking about-WORK. This is way harder than I thought it would be.

But it's worth it. Josie is worth it. She's worth the uncomfortable silences and the stolen moments. One five second kiss, one squeeze of her hand in mine in passing, make this all worth it.

 

I just wish I knew where we were going from here...

 

**Chris:**

I can't figure her out.

There's something else on Josie's mind, something besides this whole Shane thing.

She keeps trying to let me go. She's been setting me up with every single woman she knows. She doesn't return phone calls. She's "too busy" to go to lunch or to the movies. She won't talk to me, won't talk to Jeff, won't let us in on what's going on. Even Ames is out in the cold.

I can see the pain in her eyes when I walk past her, and I want to pull her to me, smooth her hair, beg her to let her Lion Heart make it all better. I told her I won't let her go, that her friendship means more to me than anything else in the world, and I mean that.

Could she know? Does she suspect how I REALLY feel? I think I do a pretty good job of hiding it. I don't send any longing and wistful glances her way. Even when we're alone, I don't get all mushy and sentimental...not like I used to.

Or, maybe that's the problem all together. It's not just the two of us anymore. I have to get use to the idea that Shane is a real part of her life now, not just a vapor fantasy floating on the wind.

I just wish I knew where that left Josie and me...

 

Or where we go from here....

**Author's Note:**

> This is the epilogue of this mini-series with the greater [Drops of Jupiter](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Drops_of_Jupiter) collection. Because these were written so long ago and because I have gone through three desktops since then, one of the original stories, Permanent Scars, was mostly lost. It was somewhat recovered by going to the Wayback Machine, but I am in the process of re-writing the bulk of that story. I am also toying with the idea of bringing these character forward and dealing with them in present time. We shall see.


End file.
